


Make way for the Emperor

by fairyjolteon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Multiple, Seadweller Karkat, but people hate him, karkat is like the fucking emperor, quadrant drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyjolteon/pseuds/fairyjolteon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the first meeting of Rainbow Rumpus Partytown. Everyone is excited! Well everyone except you. Being able to hide your identity from your friends is hard, but you have to come out to then sooner or later. You'd just prefer later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make way for the Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> okay so a lot of characters are going to be ooc, sorry about that.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] opened memo on board R41NBOW RUMPUS P4RTYTOWN.

adiosToreador [AT] joined memo.

twinsArmagedoons [TA] joined memo.

arachnidsGrip [AG] joined memo.

apocalypseArisen [AA] joined memo.

arsenicCatnip [AC] joined memo.

terminallyCapricious [TC] joined memo.

GC: C4N YOU B3L13V3 4 LOT OF US H4V3NT M3T?

GC: I TH1NK W3 N33D TO CH4NG3 TH4T >:]

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined memo.

centaursTesticles [CT] joined memo.

carcinoGenetist [CG] joined memo.

caligulasAquarium [CA] joined memo.

AC: :33< *the ferocious meow-beast tilts her head at the mighty dragon*

cuttlefishCuller [CC] joined memo.

AC: :33< *using her paw the wipe her whiskers she questions the dragon*

AC: :33< what are you implying?

GC: OH COM3 ON 1TS 4BOUT T1M3 R41NBOW RUMPUS P4RTYTOWN HAD ITS FIRST OFF1C14L M33TING

TA: 2o let me get thii2 2traiight.

TA: you want to briing everyone together, everyone

TA: hiighblood2

TA: and lowblood2

TA: together

TA: iin the 2ame room where they can cull each other at anytiime.

TA: plea2e enliighten me on how thii2 is a good iidea

GC: B3C4US3 W3 AR3 4LL FR13NDS 4ND I KNOW YOU WANT TO MEET F3F3R1

TA: no.

CC: But Sollux! It could be R-E-ELLY R-E---ELLY fun!

TA: okay fiine ii’ll go

CC: 38D

CA: it suprises me that fef can get the pissblood to come THAT easily

TA: 2uck iit fiishbreath

CA: wwoww sol i think you hurt my feelins there

GA: I Would Rather Not Have To Auspitice Right Now

TA: don’t worry, ii would never be in a quadrant with bassbreath

GC: C4N YOU PL34S3 T4K3 YOUR QU4DR4NT DR4M4 3LS3WH3R3 >:?

TA: ii’m not and will never be iin any quadrent wiith him.

CA: just keep tellin yourself that

TA: oh my god stop.

GC: 4NYW4YS WHO 1S 4LL GO1NG TO 4CTU4LLY COM3 TO TH1S M33TUP?

CC: Well Sollux and I are already coming!

CC: Glub!

CA: i guess ill come too

CA: gotta make sure sol doesn’t try anyfin

GA: I Believe I Will Be Of Attendance As Well

TC: I kNoW i’Ll MoThErFuCkInG bE tHeRe.

TC: HoNk :o)

GC: GR34T 6/12 WHO 3LS3?

AC: :33< i want to attend the purrty as well!

CT: D--> No, Nepeta.

AC: :33< but haven’t you been wanting to meet aradia!

AA: c0me 0n equius itll be fun!

AA 0u0

CT: D--> Fine, I will attend with my moirail.

AC: :33< yay!

AA: 0u0

GC: 9/12 HOW 4BOUT CG, T4VROS AND VR1SK4?

AG: Well you can count me in!

AG: It will be soooooooo much fun >:::;)

AT: uM,,, iM NOT SURE IF I SHOULD,,,

AG: But Taaaaaaaavros! Don’t you want to see me?

AT: nOT REALLY,,,

AG: That really hurt my feelings pupa!

AG: Why don’t you come to make up for it?

AT: i GUESS IT COULDN’T HURT?

AG: That’s my pupa!

TC: GrEaT tO kNoW yOu’Ll Be CoMiNg TaVbRo

TC: :o)

GC: 11/12

GC: WH4T 4BOUT YOU CG?

CG: FUCK NO.

GC: OH COM3 ON!

GC: YOU WONT T3LL US YOUR R34L N4M3!

GC: OR YOUR BLOOD

GC: 1TS ONLY 4 M4TT3R OF T1M3 B3FOR3 W3 F1ND OUT

CG: I’M NOT GOING.

AC: :33< but itll be fun!

CG: NO.

TA: come on CG ii want to meet you

CG: NO.

TC: WhAt DoEs A bRoThEr GoTtA dO tO mAkE yOu CoMe?

CG: DOESN’T MATTER I AM *NOT* GOING.

GA: All Of Us Are Attending Except You

CG: I DON’T CARE

GC: >:[

GC: 1 C4NT B3L31V3 1M S4Y1NG TH1S

GC: BUT

GC: 1F YOU COM3 W3 W1LL W4TCH ROM-COMS

CG: ROM COMS YOU SAY

CG: LET ME THINK ABOUT IT

CG: NO.

AC: :OO< :OO

CC: 38O

TC: :oO

TA: oh 2nap.

AA: 0_0

CT: D--> I think I need a towl.

AT: }:O

GA: Cg I Never Thought You Would Turn Down An Offer Like That

CG: IT’S A FUCKING MIRACLE.

TC: HoNk!

GC: >:/

GC: 4LL WHO W4NT CG TO COM3 S4Y 1!

GC: I 1 MEAN

AC: :33< i

AA: i

TA: i, 2ee ii only used one.

CG: IM NOT GOING

AG: I ::::)

CC: I!!!!

TC: I :o)

CT: D--> I suppose I will say I as well.

CA: i

GA: I As Well Would Like Him To Come

AT: uM,,, i?

GC: TH3N 1T’S D3C1D3D

GC: CG W1LL COM3

CG: WHAT? NO!

GC: 1 W1LL H4V3 4PPL3-B3RRY BL4ST F1ND WH3R3 YOU L1V3 4ND W3 W1LL DR4G YOU TH3R3 >:]

CG: DON’T DO THAT

TA: wiill you go?

TA: ii’m all ready to hack you.

CG: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT FINE!

CG: I WILL GO AND GRACE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSES OF TROLLS WITH MY GLORIOUS EXSISTANCE

CG: BY THE TIME I LEAVE YOU WILL ALL BE BLINDED BY MY BEAUTY

GC: TH4N 1TS OFF1C14L

GC: H3R3 4R3 MY H1VE COORD1N4T3S

gallowsCalibrator [GC] sent file W3_4R3_M4K1NG_TH1S_H4PP3N.doc

GC: B3 TH3R3 N3XT S4TURD4Y

gallowsCalibrator [GC] closed memo on board R41NBOW RUMPUS P4RTYTOWN.

**Author's Note:**

> no i DONT THINK YOU GET HOW LONG I TRIED TO ACTUALLY FORMAT THE FUCKING PESTERLOG SO IT WAS FUCKING PRETTY  
> AND IN THE END I FAIL  
> FUCK MY LIFE  
> FUCK THIS FIC  
> AND FUCK ME FOR WASTING 3 HOURS OF MY LIFE  
> IF YOU ARE FEELING NICE AND WANT TO TRY AND HELP ME MY TUMBLR IS http://feleinstein.tumblr.com/  
> LOOK AT HOW SUCKY MY TUMBLR PAGE IS  
> GOD I HATE HTML CODES


End file.
